One Hell of a Bad Joke: My Life
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: The Mistress of Death is reborn as the daughter to the Prince of Hell and our favorite demon butler. Hell's Demon Princess who also happens to be The Mistress of Death and somehow her father doesn't know? This sounds like one hell of a bad joke. Fem!Harry, Grey!Fem!Harry, MistressOfDeath!Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter.**

Previously….

 _Death sure does have a twisted sense of humor. Personally, I think she's Just starved for entertainment. After practically being alone since the beginning of time, having to witness humanity's stupidity which always lead to their inevitable, not to mention spectacular, fiery demise, repeat itself numerous times over eons, can get boring._

 _But first, let me tell you my story, then I'll get back to the here and now, later._

 _In the beginning I was Alstroemeria Henrietta Potter. Fun name, huh?_

 _I didn't think so. Most people couldn't even spell it, or even say it for that manner, so they just shortened it to Meria or Ally. My name was meant to be a way of naming me after my mother, Lily. Because the Alstroemeria is also called the Peruvian Lily or Lily of the Incas. I think the women in my family had some sort of flower fetish. I didn't understand why only the girls had to be named after flowers though... But I'm getting off topic._

 _After my parents were killed by a psychopathic megalomaniacal snake man when I was a child and I was also the only survivor of said attack. I was hailed a savior, for momentarily vaporizing the bastard. And what did that jerk Dumbledore do? He threw me in and locked me away in the lion's den a.k.a. my psychotic horse aunt and whale uncle's house until I was 11, just in time for school! Then I found out that I can do awesome shit and I was apparently a secret weapon in the upcoming war._

 _I'll skip over how I was almost killed every year at that bloody school and they also expected me to save people on top of it. So, skip ahead a few years after finding all the buried treasures on the hidden pieces of a soul puzzle scavenger hunt, then finally killing that fucker for the last time._

 _By the way, when I died in those woods, killing the final soul piece, which was in my head by the way, that's the first time I met death. She was smiling like a sugar crazed nut and welcomed me as her bloody Mistress. She told me, by dying, I activated the Deathly Hallows. Even if I didn't have the stone in my hand, I already used it before coming into the forest. Even if it was just to see the dead, not raise it. Real smart, am I right? So, surprise bonus. Now I'm immortal bitches._

 _Do you know what those sheep in the wizarding world did after they found that out? They got scared and labeled me the next dark lady! Me!_

 _All my friends turned on me to. Ron was jealous of how powerful I had become since The Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione, of course, took his side in all the arguments. The only friend I had that didn't abandon me, was Luna._

 _But not long after that magic started to wither away and eventually die out. It turned out that all that pureblood inbreeding wasn't making their magic stronger. Who knew? I did. I got to watch everyone I loved and knew during my life, grow up, live their lives, and eventually die with family beside them._

 _But anyway, back to my situation, as 'The Mistress of Death'. And I know what you're thinking, 'What? Death is female?' Well… yes and no. Female is her favorite form to take. She said it gives her, and these are her words, 'the element of surprise on my unsuspecting victims.'_

 _But really, it just depends on her mood, who she or he takes form as. She also looks 22 or 24 and acts like a mix between Tonks and Sirius. Which can be a fun and at the same time frightening combination._

 _"Wotcher Mistress!" death tackled me from behind, 'what ever happened to constant vigilance?'_

 _"What?" I ask dusting myself off and not turning around to face her._

 _"I had an idea about the next fun life you could be reincarnated into!"_

 _'Oh god, death got an idea… this is going to bite me in the ass I just know it.'_

 _I turn around to look at her. She was rocking Tonks' signature short pink hair and punk style. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I could feel a headache coming on._

 _"Where I'm I am going next Liza?" 'that was one of the names death wanted me to call her, she had five in total.'_

 _"An alternate universe, well in this world it's actually an anime called Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. In their universe since you are my Mistress, you will be the big boss in charge of my little army of death gods. But trust me those guys are all business, no fun, well except a select few. But you would get to start over, but this time, instead of being just a witch, you would be the daughter to one of hell's princes." I open my mouth to ask a question, but she cuts me off and continues, 'man this woman doesn't take a breath.' "you would keep all your memories, magic, knowledge from your past life, your powers you possess as my Mistress and still be able to summon me whenever." But what she didn't tell me is that if I summoned her only I or the minions of death could see her._

 _Unless she wanted other creatures or people to see her, then she'd let them. But no, she liked to fuck with me too much and didn't key me in on this little tidbit, plus some other things she decided to surprise me with just for the hell of it. Before I knew what was happening, she had used her orange neon painted nail to rip open space time and pushed me into the vortex that would lead me into next life and my fate._

 **Now… In the Vortex:**

Well. This sucks. I feel like I'm falling down the bottomless pit. Did I just fly by some furniture? This must also be her storage vortex. I just know Death is laughing her ass off right now. That bitch.

…... (What feels like 2 hours later) ….

I feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. You know? But also dodging oncoming pianos and lamps of various sizes. What the hell! Why does Death have so many fucking lamps?! Looking ahead I can see the light at the bottom of this never-ending tunnel. Although I have been seeing the stupid thing for the past two hours. But this time I also see a exit sign on the wall near the entry way of said light. I fell head first through the golden light that was shaped like a rabbit's silhouette. This better be one hell of a Wonderland.

Its dark and I can't move. I open my eyes and look down toward my limbs and they appear to be wrapped in a blanket, swaddled. A thought just occurred to me. I turn my head as much as I can to the left, which isn't very far and then again to the right, and what I saw confirmed my suspicions. Yep, I'm in a crib. Goddamnit!

When death talked about starting over she meant my age. She reads too many Marvel comics, she's starting to act like Loki. Oh, dear god, not only is she like Tonks and Sirius but now she's Loki too. If I could move my heads, I'd face-palm… better yet, I bang my head against whatever I'm currently laying on. Hoping I will knock back out or I can hit myself hard enough to forget what I just thought about Death being Loki in another life.

I caught the small creaking sound of a door, that could use some oil on its hinges, opening. When I saw who walked in I wanted to strangle them. Death strolled into the room with two men with neon green eyes behind her. Just what is she doing?

The first guy's face was stoic, he was in a suit, and wearing rectangular framed glasses. His hair was slicked back, and he had a gardening tool slung over his left shoulder. Gardening tool? What the fuck? The second guy was smiling like the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat's love child. He had long scar on his face, or at least what I could see, his long grey hair was in the way and he was wearing a black cloak. He was also carrying a wicked looking reaper scythe At least by looking at the weapon he was carrying I could at least venture a guess who these two were.

"Are you sure the demons can't see or smell us Mistress?" the stoic one in the suit inquired.

"Oh! don't we such a worry wort Will" Death giggled and skipped over to the crib.

I opened my mouth to curse her out, but found myself not able to form words yet, just gibberish. Great. This is just fucking fantastic. I throw her my withering "I'm so going to kill you for this later" stare.

Turning my head from her I got a face full of a grey haired and grinning Cheshire cat. Personal bubble, dude!

"So, she is your new Mistress and our new Lady, mistress death?" Will asked pushing up his glasses.

"Yep!" Death cheerfully chirped popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"hee-hee, I'm sure this will be entertaining to watch. Don't you agree my mistress?" the Cheshire cat said through bursts of giggling.

Oh god there's two of them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Previously…

 _She had used her orange neon painted nail to rip open space time and pushed me into the vortex that would lead me into next life and my fate._

 _In the Vortex:_

 _I feel like I'm falling down the rabbit hole. Did I just fly by some furniture? This must also be her storage vortex. I just know Death is laughing her ass off right now. That bitch._

 _I fell head first through the golden light that was shaped like a rabbit's silhouette. This better be one hell of a wonderland._

 _Its dark and I can't move… What I saw confirmed my suspicions. Yep, I'm in a crib. Goddamnit!_

 _When I saw who walked in I wanted to strangle them. Death strolled into the room with two men with neon green eyes behind her. Just what is she doing?_

 _"So, she is your new Mistress and our new Lady, mistress death?" Will asked pushing up his glasses._

 _"Yep!" Death cheerfully chirped popped a piece of gum into her mouth._

 _"hee-hee, I'm sure this will be entertaining to watch. Don't you agree my mistress?" the Cheshire cat said through bursts of giggling._

 _Oh god there's two of them!_

 **Now…**

After Death and the reapers left. It was quiet for a while. It let me reevaluate my life so far and what I did wrong to earn me in my current position in this infantile state. My conclusion? The Fates have it out for me. Yep. They teamed decided to throw Death my way and that shall be my eternal torture. why would they do that you may ask? I got no fucking clue. But I'm 49% sure I fucked up big time in a past life or something.

While I was questioning my flexible morals. Someone entered the room, maybe a servant? She was dressed as a maid. Yes! She unwrapped the blanket prison. Freedom! She then picked me up and set me on the floor. And then she left…. What the fuck. Eh, I wont question it. I can sit up and my limbs have mobility. But still can't stand. So that's two wins at least!

Guess who came skipping back into the room with a sucker sticking out of her mouth. The bane of my current existence. She's alone this time.

"Wotcher Mistress!" she snaps her fingers popping in a beanbag chair and plopped down into it.

I can't say the words I would like, so I just flip her off.

"Oh! Don't be grumpy Mistress. You're so cute!" she said the first half with a mock pout and then ended it with a high-pitched squeal.

I narrow my eyes at her. Trying to inflict some-kind of pain with our telepathic link. Thank god we can't read each other's thoughts or any weird shit like that. I never want to be a part of the runaway freight train of insanity that's her mind.

"Ow!" she yelped. I managed to flick her in-between the eyes on her forehead.

"Ok, ok, I'll get on with why I came here. You don't have to be so rude." She pouted and mumbled the last part under her breath. But I still heard it. I feel annoyed

"First I just want to show you how cute you look before we get down to your briefing." She says, snapping her fingers and a mirror appears in from of me.

Looking in the mirror the first things I see are orange red demon eyes with cat slit pupils and that startles me. Suddenly they flash back to my normal green, just like they were in my last life. Huh. Interesting, so I'm guessing when I'm annoyed or angry my eyes will flash that glowing red color with an orange tint to the outer rim. But my ordinary eye color is still Lily's famous green. I'll have to investigate that later.

Looking at my head there is a small mop of messy black hair. There isn't much to see besides my eyes and hair. Plus that fugly lightning bolt scar is gone. It's still a baby body, really with the green eyes I look damn similar, to my past life. The mirror pops away and I look over at Liza. She's still in the beanbag chair but now she has her headphones on and her legs crossed, while she's reading a Kuroshitsuji manga. Where did she even-, you know what. Its Death don't question it.

"Ok so to start off." She walks over to a window and pulls open the curtain. "Welcome to hell, Mistress!" she cheers holding her hands out presenting me with the now open window's view.

It's not how I imagined Hell. The landscape looked like California. I only know what California looks like because when Death found out I hadn't been to Disneyland, she insisted we go right away and she popped us in front of Cinderella's Castle. It was Monday morning and the park just opened. I was still in my slippers, robe and had my morning cup of coffee still in my hand! During that moment I didn't feel like I was in the happiest place on earth.

I quickly turn my head when I hear an obnoxious scrapping noise. Liza was currently dragging a chair, with actual legs this time, next to where I was sitting.

"So, let me tell you a little about your new father and his family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter.**

 **Sebastian's contract with Ciel doesn't happen until way later on.**

 **Don't be afraid to comment and tell me your thoughts about the story.**

* * *

Previously…

 _When death snapped her fingers, a mirror appeared in from of me._

 _I see are orange red demon eyes with cat like slit pupils and that startles me. Suddenly they flash back to my normal green, just like they were in my last life. Huh. Interesting,_

 _There isn't much to see besides my eyes and hair. It's still a baby body, really with the green eyes I look damn similar, to my past life._

 _"Ok so to start off." She walks over to a window and pulls open the curtain. "Welcome to hell, Mistress!" she cheers holding her hands out presenting me with the now open window's view._

 _It's not how I imagined Hell. The landscape looked like California. I only know what California looks like because when Death found out I hadn't been to Disneyland, she insisted we go right away and she popped us in front of Cinderella's Castle. It was Monday morning and the park just opened. I was still in my slippers, robe and had my morning cup of coffee still in my hand! During that moment I didn't feel like I was in the happiest place on earth._

 _I quickly turn my head when I hear an obnoxious scrapping noise. Liza was currently dragging a chair, with actual legs this time, next to where I was sitting._

 _"So, let me tell you a little about your new father and his family."_

 **Now…**

"To start off, your father's name is Corvus, which fit's him since he's a crow demon. You know how the Evans women had a thing for naming their daughters after flowers?" she asks. I nod, remembering my previous name. _Alstroemeria…_

Death continued." Well, the royal family of hell has a thing for animals. Lucifer and Persephone usually names their children after the kind of demon they will grow to be. Including your father, Lucifer has four children. First the Twins, a boy named Aranea a spider demon and a girl named Anguis a snake demon. Then there's Volucres, the vultures and finally Corvus the crow." I wonder if she'll tell me the age differences between the siblings or just leave me to be surprised. My guess is let me be surprised.

"By the way, your new name is Vulpes, since you're the fox demon. But you'll always be my Mistress!" she's squealing again but this time she's hugging me and suffocating me in her boobs. I mentally flick her again to get her to let go.

" _Yelp! Ehh!_ But you're so cute and huggable Mistress!" She crosses her arms, pouting and goes to sit in the beanbag chair again. Her pink hair turned electric blue. Good god I'm dealing with children here. And yet, I'm legitimately, the child here!

"So back to the King and Queen, Lord and Lady or as you will learn to know them; Grandfather and Grandmother. Lucifer as everyone knows rules hell. He is King. Then there is his wife Persephone, the Queen of hell. Lucy doesn't call her by her name though, she usually likes to go by her nickname around her family. Kore."

I'm pretty sure if anyone else that wasn't Death called Lucifer _'Lucy'_ they'd be attacked and ripped apart by hell hounds from where they once stood. Wait a minute? Isn't Persephone from Greek mythology and she's like the Goddess of the underworld or something like that.

"Yes, yes. I know what you're thinking, just to answer your questions quickly, cause I got to leave soon. Your grandmother Persephone is a Goddess from Greek mythology. No, not all Gods or Goddesses from any and all mythologies exist in this world, but a select few do. I'm actually really good friends with Kali, I'll have to introduce you to her sometime." Death then pulled out her phone and unlocked it, checking the time and started texting someone. Without looking up from her phone, she snaps her fingers disappearing everything she popped into the room earlier.

"But seriously I have a prior engagement and need to go. Don't worry I'll check in on you later. Good luck Mistress!" Then she walked into the shadows and was gone. Well, I guess I'm on my own now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter.**

 **Sorry, this will be a short chapter.**

 **So, I decided the siblings of hell and my OC are going to have a human name too, so it's not just Sebastian, and yes, I know in the anime that Ciel named Sebastian. But please just go with it. Here's just a quick list:**

 **-Corvus = Sebastian Michaelis**

 **-Vulpes = Josephine (or Josie) Michaelis**

 **-Aranea = Claude Faustus**

 **-Anguis = Maude Hewitt**

 **-Volucres = Ethan Smith**

Previously…

 _"…I'm actually really good friends with Kali, I'll have to introduce you to her sometime." Liza then pulled out her phone and unlocked it, checking the time. Without looking up from her phone, she snaps her fingers disappearing everything she popped into the room earlier._

 _"But seriously I have a prior engagement and need to go. Don't worry I'll check in on you later. Good luck, Mistress!" Then she walked into the shadows and was gone. Well, I guess I'm on my own now._

 **Now…**

I'm laying on the floor staring at the ceiling wondering where death had disappeared to meet, when suddenly the air above me, a small flame sparked and a note materialized, floating down toward me landing on my face. So being curious I read it:

 _"Mistress, I forgot to mention earlier that you're at your mother/incubator/bearer's house. Which isn't a good thing, you should leave soon. P.S. Watch out for flying knives. P.P.S. Undertaker says Hi!"_

 _*giggles*_

 _~ Love Death_

You know you've gone crazy when you can hear her giggling even though she only wrote it in the note. Wait what? Flying knives?

Just then the door creeks open and that same woman from before, is standing in the doorway. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless. Then she started muttering _"kill the spawn"_ under her breath repeatedly. Well, that can't be good.

Suddenly the recognizable sound of a cleaver being embedded into the wall a few feet over my person is heard throughout the room. Oh, shit. This turn of events surprised me. I suddenly got an itch, closed my eyes and I sneezed.

When I opened my eyes, something was, not as it seemed. For instance, I now had black paws. You've got to be fucking kidding me. My body chooses now to do accidental fox demon shape-shifting? When a certifiably insane bitch wielding a cleaver is trying to kill me.

I close my eyes and wait for a swift death. Then my little fox ears flick picking up a new sound. Clicking of heels? Opening my eyes, I see it's raining black feathers? What the actual fuck.

"I've finally found you my little fox."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter.**

 **This will be an extension of Ch 4. But from Sebastian's point of view.**

* * *

 ** _CORVUS POV_**

Demons are interesting creatures, and one of the things that is very interesting about our kind, is what happens when we procreate. Most demon children are born as a result from two parentages, like humans _or death gods_. But of course, there is a catch when it comes to our kind.

For instance, since we don't mate, it's takes a while before the father can locate his child, hopefully getting to it in time. And this brings me to the other complication. The mother, or as I call her incubator & bearer. See female demons are fickle things, they're not mentally built for child bearing. Usually after a demon child is born the mother abandons it leaving it for the father to find. But in some cases, she snaps, killing it. That's why if the child does survive, the father ends up raising it.

 **Now…**

Suddenly I can feel her, it seems my little Vulpes has awoken some of her power. I close my eyes and breath her in, extending my senses. When I open my eyes, I am in front of a small decrepit looking house. I push open the jarred front door and walk in. I stepped one foot into the house and put both of my hands up catching the blade of the cleaver that was aiming to be imbedded between my eyes.

"I am only here to retrieve my daughter, there is no need to react so recklessly. Especially to a son of Lucifer." I calmly say.

Meanwhile, I extend my demon aura, trying to locate which room my daughter Vulpes is being kept in. When I locate her, I take the cleaver that was still in my hand and toss it with swift precision until it finds it's mark, piercing the wall behind the mother's neck, decapitating her in the process.

I walk down the small hallway and into the last bedroom at the end of the hall. The first thing I see when I walk into the room is a second cleaver embedded into the wall. What I see, I can't help but smile. Just below the knife in the wall overhead, there is a small black fox kit with magnificent green eyes, twitching her ears. I walk into the room and over to her.

"I've finally found you my little fox."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

 **Sorry about the short chapter,** **although** **this isn't really the long chapters kind of story.**

Previously…

 _I close my eyes and wait for a swift death. Then my little fox ears flick picking up a new sound. Clicking of heels? Opening my eyes, I see it's raining black feathers? What the actual fuck._

 _"I've finally found you my little fox."_

 **Now…**

When I started waking up my first thought was. Did the falling feathers make me fall asleep? Oh well, I don't know where I am, but its not the floor, its warmer and a hand is petting my back, soothing me back to sleep- WAIT! I'm still a fox and being carried? What the fuck is going on.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was leaning against a shoulder, but who? Just then I picked up the sound of another person entering the vicinity.

"I see you've located your spawn."

"Hello Claude."

"That's Aranea to you, _Corvus_."

"Those might have been the names father choose for us, but we gave these names to each other."

"The might be what you and our siblings agreed upon, but I rather stick to tradition. Unlike some people."

"And don't call her a spawn. You're just covetous because Lucifer predicted that she'd be a powerful queen when she is of age. At least I have a child. You can't even find a female demon willing to breed with the likes of you and produce your little _spawn_."

Suddenly I felt the hand holding me grip me tighter. Looking over his shoulder, I saw he was dodging hits from the brother demon. Huh, I guess he struck a nerve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: I'm probably going to flashback to moments in her life and her childhood in hell, but right now I'm flashing forward to 16.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Time Skip to Sixteen

Sixteen years since popping into this life. The older I got the more I got my fox demon powers under control, not that death was any help anyway. The first time she saw me as a fox kit, I thought she was going to squeeze me to death. By now my black hair has grown long almost mid-back length.

"Great news mistress, now that your sixteen I can take you to the dispatch soon." Liza chirps from her spot on my bed.

"Why not now? I'm not doing anything except avoiding uncle Claude." I ask as I finish brushing my hair.

"Because your father is in the middle of making a contract and I know he plans on taking you with him."

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust you to be left alone too long with your uncle Crowley or aunt Maude."

"It's his own damn fault he threw me toward my aunt the succubus when puberty hit, and what did uncle Crowley do?"

Death wasn't even looking up from her magazine. "you always train the new hell hounds and you know how your dad feels about dogs."

"he was always more of a cat person…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 - Father's New Contract_

Sometimes the universe's humor just works in your favor. If only he knew the human name his other siblings (excluding Cluade because he hates fun) chose for him was already Sebastian. But that doesn't mean I still didn't laugh my ass off. The irony of it all was too damn hilarious.

"You mean to tell me, he named, Corvus, prince of hell, my father? After his bloody childhood dog, Sebastian?" I ask uncle Crowley trying not to burst out laughing at the irony of it all.

But the best part, Sebastian was a dog, my father detested dogs, he did seem to have a cat fetish though… not going to divulge that right now, it's more, creepy then uncle Claude. *shivers*

I could always depend on uncle Crowley and aunt Maude to have the juicy gossip for what is currently going on in the demonic/supernatural circles. Besides grandpa Luci, they were the biggest gossips I knew.

Well, and Death, but she usually did one of two things. she'd either withheld certain information that would have been nice to have ten seconds prior to shit hitting the preverbal fan or she just wouldn't shut up at all, ever…

Currently, I'm getting ready to make a surprise visit to demon daddy dearest, while he's in contract. After I visit some old friends. He'll be so surprised, he always _loved_ my surprises.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter or Supernatural**

* * *

"Oh Will! Mistress took my staple-gun!" Death ran into William's office whining like a child and pouting at the loss of her deadly shooter of tiny projectile sharp objects.

"With good reason! One, whoever gave you a pointy object in the first place, I have a few choice words for them. Second, you kept using the newbie reapers for target practice." Josie says walking in behind her, with her hands folded behind her back.

"Well they should learn to either dodge quicker or not to just stand around doing nothing." Death pouted and made a face at Josie.

"They weren't standing around doing nothing, they were in line to get their reaper glasses from pops…" Josie says as if it should be common sense. Along when is comes to death, there is nothing common about her.

"Will you two quite bickering, there has been a massive spike in untimely deaths, mainly circulating around prostitutes, paperwork has been piling up, I can't find Grell, so I assume he has something to do with this current disaster." Will muttered the last part under his breath. Then continued furiously shuffling through stacks of papers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter or Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 -** **Sebastian Hates Surprises**

I decided I might as well catch two birds (although one isn't really a bird more of a crimson-ladyish-shark-thing and a the other is a bird. but also, not. He's more of a frightening demonic crow with manners).

I heard rumors from the other reapers that Grell was last seen somewhere in or around London with a red lady. Whatever that means, and since daddy dearest in working a contract in London. I thought I'd pop over once I found a certain troublesome shark-toothed death god with an apparent death wish, since he made the mistake of messing with William's "orderly filing system".

Currently (in fox form) I was following his scent and didn't take notice that I had ended up on the land/property of a certain little Funtom Rabbit.

Sitting on the edge of the grove, on the property, I let my eyes momentarily flash their glowing demonic orange, allowing me to skim the auras in the mansion. But all I could see were the human servants. Suddenly, I felt a wave of dread and was not disappointed in my sensing abilities when Death popped up next to me in the form of...Padfoot. Of course.

"So, did you find our missing little red reaper?"

"Not yet, but he was here, this scent is only an hour old."

She just hummed before disappearing again, I hate it when she does that. I guess I keep following the trail.

 **XXX**

 **Somewhere in London the next day…**

When the gang consisting of one hell of a butler, a little pirate rabbit, a Chinese man who ran the underground smuggling ring, his neko friend, a madame in red and a reaper incognito, made their way into the undertaker's shop. No one seemed to notice the little black fox pacing the rooftop above the front door.

They still didn't seem to take notice of what happened next. That same fox did a swan dive off the roof once a certain red butler/secret reaper walked below her. Causing her to land on his head, giving her better access to claw out his eyes.

Grell yelped in surprise at the sudden surprise attack, he didn't even sense it coming. Everyone in his party seem to ignore his yelp and second later cries, until he ran into the undertaker shop screaming from the green-eyed fox furiously clawing at him. Josie was pissed. She hated it when anyone thought they could trick her, for she was the ultimate prankster.

Everyone just stared at the small spectacle, not sure to make of it. Except for undertaker who fell over laughing and because he recognized her waves of power when she was pacing his roof.


End file.
